Blaine Anderson:On the Loose
by Hollywoodrefugee
Summary: Blaine is left to fend for himself after his boyfriend Kurt moves to New York. Despite his best intentions, he starts fooling around on the sly with several jocks and finds himself increasingly caught up and overwhelmed by his hormonal urges. Rated mature for explicit content. Inspired by hearing that Ryan Murphy used to secretly date some of the football players in his high school
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by hearing that Ryan Murphy used to secretly date some of the football players in his high school. More to come…

—-

"I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm a sex addict." Blaine stared in the mirror blankly as the words spilled out of his mouth. How had this happened? When had his life become one sordid secret after another? He ran his hands nervously through his gelled hair as he contemplated the day ahead. Classes would be breaking for Thanksgiving soon. Just a few more days until he could catch his breath. So far, the semester had been crazy.

It hadn't been easy to adjust to Kurt leaving. He had considered the possibility of returning to Dalton to relive his glory days as king of the Warblers. Though in the end, between all that happened with Sebastian and the slushie incident, and his own original reasons for fleeing into Dalton, Blaine realized that he would need to prove to himself that he could make it on his own in a regular high school - out and proud. Blaine always put a lot of pressure on himself and expected the best from himself. All that pressure created a great deal of tension within him which he hid well behind his sweet smile and soulful eyes. That's one reason he adored performing so much: the release it gave him, and the freedom to just let go and forget all his troubles. But Blaine had begun to discover a new form of release. And he was beginning to become afraid that the waves of pleasure he was experiencing would overtake and consume him.

#

It was the first day of his senior year and Blaine knew there was a possiblity he would have to deal with bullying at McKinley. Without the safety in numbers from all his fellow Glee clubbers who graduated, especially the guys on the football team, would he become a target for homophobic jocks and other ignoramuses? Blaine sighed as he held up different bow ties to his neck. "Maybe I shouldn't wear a bowtie at all. Maybe I should try to blend in more," he mused. Blaine steadied his gaze in the mirror, then narrowed his eyes and shook his head. No, he wouldn't let them cow him, turn him into a boring little scaredy cat.

The day had turned out fine, with the Glee club actually garnering new members drawn by their big nationals win. All the members had been excited to see him and enthusiastic about his ideas for their next performance. This could actually be a great senior year, even with Kurt so far away, Blaine thought to himself as he practically skipped to his next class. He and Kurt had been skyping regularly, even gotten into putting on sexy little shows for each other. But Blaine was still a teenager, and there were days when he felt like his hormones were driving him mad with lust and remote intimacy was just not enough. Something would trigger him. The flex of a hard bicep at the next desk over, the way a classmate would chew at his pencil, even watching straight couples flirt. Jeez, he was getting horny! He'd start to daydream in class, or standing at his locker, or out on the bleachers. His fantasies would start out romantic, but quickly get heated. Sometimes he'd have to lock himself in a bathroom stall and relieve himself. He hoped no one noticed when he got like that, though the warm flush of his cheeks would betray him.

Blaine might have been fairly oblivious to how beautiful he was, but other people did not fail to notice. How could they not? With his perfectly coiffed jet black hair framing a face almost too pretty for a boy. Lips so tender and rosy against his creamy olive complexion, and that cute little "o" his mouth would set into when he was lost in his dreamy thoughts. Not to mention his compact body with a nice, tight round ass. Yes, Blaine was definitely getting noticed.

A few weeks into school, Blaine found himself in the locker room at the end of the day, cooling off after running a few laps. He had on his candy red McKinley t-shirt and black short shorts with red-and-white striped knee high socks. Blaine was lost in thought as he ran a towel over his sweaty forehead when someone cleared his throat. "Oh!" he exclaimed, slightly startled, and looked up to see Tyler, a hunky blue-eyed blonde football player, standing over him, a slight smirk on his face. Blaine knew him from Physics class, but they had never said more than two words to each other. Sure, Blaine might've checked him out here and there - how could he not, with Tyler's toned muscles and easy smile - but he was pretty sure he had been discrete when doing so. Blaine smiled nervously, "You scared me there for a sec. I, um, thought I was alone." Blaine stood up, but Tyler still towered over him and Blaine unconsciously leaned up against the lockers as he looked up at him. Tyler leaned into him, placing one hand against the locker next to Blaine's head.

"Nothing to be scared of Anderson. It's just me."

"Oh," Blaine said again, at a loss for words as he felt heat creep up the back of his neck. He could feel the closeness of Tyler's hand and for one crazed second he imagined turning his head and nuzzling his cheek against it. Instead, he let out a loud breath. Blaine was confused. He was turned on. What is this? Is he bullying me? Is he hitting on me? Either way, it's trouble. "Um, Tyler, is there something I can help you with?" he asked, the hesitation and arousal making his voice catch. God, that sounded silly, like I'm some airline stewardess or something, Blaine chastised himself.

Tyler stared at him for a while, his gaze flickering to Blaine's lips, down his body, and back to his eyes before a shy smile spread over his face. "Your boyfriend, he graduated right? You still with him?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Kurt, my boyfriend. He's in New York. I'll hopefully be joining him soon." Blaine was flustered and unsure of the direction the conversation was going. "Why do you ask?" he said with a smile, though his brows crinkled with uncertainty.

"Well, listen, um, I know it's not always easy in school when you're, um, different. I just wanted to let you know that I have your back, like if anyone messes with you." Tyler stammered out, looking down at the ground. When he was done, he looked back up at Blaine with his own nervous smile.

Blaine automatically placed his hand over his heart as he inhaled with surprise and a tinge of excitement. "Wow, you'd really, you'd really do that for me?"

Tyler grabbed Blaine's hand, seemingly without thinking. And then before Blaine knew it, Tyler leaned in and kissed him. For a few seconds, Blaine let himself enjoy the feeling of warm soft lips. He felt himself opening up to it, getting lost in it. But when Tyler moaned and darted his tongue into Blaine's mouth, Blaine pulled back. "Wait! What?" he said, his breath already ragged as he tried to compose himself.

"Damn, I've been wanting to do that for a while," said Tyler, "You're a really good kisser." He moved in for another, but Blaine put his hands on his chest to stop him.

"I have a boyfriend and you're supposedly straight," said Blaine. He felt like he was trying to convince himself of this, more than anything. He was trying so hard to be a good boyfriend. But damnit, he was no angel. He had urges. And part of him was yearning to break free.

"Look, this is all on the down low. We both have reasons. So why not? You deserve to have that hot body worked," Tyler said as he grabbed Blaine's waist. He flashed a flirty smile and arched a brow as he teased, "What, you gonna deprive yourself for months at a time? That would be such a waste of your hotness." Tyler moved in a little closer. Blaine found himself not protesting as Tyler pressed his body into him, nuzzling his neck with wet lips and hot breath. "And besides, I could help you Blaine. I could make sure you're safe."

"What, so this is like you scratch my back, I scratch yours?" Blaine let out a weak laugh as he said this. His will power was fading fast.

"Something like that," said Tyler. "Come with me. I know a place a little more private."

And that's how Blaine found himself in a storage closet with Tyler Collins.

"You are so fucken hot," Tyler mumbled into his ear as he pulled Blaine's legs around his waist. "I've been wanting you since you transferred here." Blaine couldn't help but let out a soft squeal as the other boy's tongue probed his ear. Don't think, don't think, he told himself as he ran his hands all over Tyler, feeling the taut muscles of his back and the contours of his six-pack. He lifted up the jock's shirt and ran his tongue over his tanned skin, enjoying the salty taste of their exertions. "Mmm," he moaned as Tyler pushed him back against some cardboard boxes, sucking and licking at his neck. When Tyler began to paw at Blaine's hard-on through his shorts, Blaine felt himself unravel just a little bit more. He wasn't sure he could stop this, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Tyler pulled down Blaine's shorts and swooped down on his cock, slurping it up into his mouth with gusto. Blaine practically whined from the intensity of the sensation. It had been too long since he'd last felt a pair of lips wrapped around his cock. He reached out and palmed Tyler's cock through his shorts, feeling how nice and hard and thick he was. Bigger than I've ever had, he couldn't help but think it.

"I want to suck you too," Blaine said breathlessly as he scrambled off the cardboard boxes and kneeled in front of Tyler. As he pulled the other boy's cock out his eyes went wide. "What a beautiful cock you have," he said admiringly.

"Thanks," said Tyler, who then gasped as Blaine ran his tongue over his head, then rubbed his lips with the slippery precum leaking from the slit. Blaine grabbed Tyler's cock with both hands and took him in as far as he could, swallowing back his gag reflex. Tyler moaned hard and traced his fingers over Blaine's lips to feel where they connected with his cock. Blaine came up for air and Tyler pulled his cock all the way out. "I have an idea," Tyler said as he pulled Blaine to standing. "Do you trust me?" he said with a wink. Blaine looked up into his eyes, seeing the mischievous twinkle but also kindness.

"Yeah, I think I do," he said.

"Okay!" Tyler said, then proceeded to lift Blaine up, and turn him around so that he was hanging upside down by the legs and they were both crotch to face. "Standing 69!" Tyler yelled before diving in.

"Mmm," was about all the response Blaine could muster with his mouth full. Neither of them lasted long before they were cumming down each other's throats.

And so that was how it all began. Blaine thought he could keep the whole thing under wraps, a "just our little secret" kind of thing. But somehow it didn't work out that way. He thought Tyler would never dare tell anyone. Maybe it was just too good and he couldn't keep his mouth shut, he had to brag about it. More likely, Tyler got drunk and loose-lipped and hinted at some of Blaine's talents to the other football players. Whatever the reason, Blaine soon found himself getting a lot more covert attention from other jocks. Undercover propositions which he found almost impossible to turn down. He knew he should be offended, being turned into the plaything of boneheaded, macho douchebags who otherwise might've bullied someone like him. But he couldn't help but feel like it was the perfect solution for his predicament. Because they were all closeted, he could fool around without anyone from Glee club knowing that he was cheating.

And damn, the sex was so hot and so wrong, Blaine found himself wanting more and more. Some days, he was just buzzing with sexual energy. This was one of those days and he could barely think straight. In English class, he caught the eye of one of his "buddies." His name was Mark and he was a softball player. Blaine must've looked absolutely wrecked with lust, because Mark took one look at him, then texted him to meet him outside. They skipped the rest of school and headed back to Mark's place. Parents still at work, they had the house to themselves.

"Oh Mark, shit, mmm, I shouldn't be doing this," Blaine said as he straddled the other boy on his bed.

"You always say that," Mark laughed as he unzipped Blaine's pants. "I want your ass," he moaned as he squeezed Blaine's firm cheeks. Blaine blushed. He had just started to let himself get fucked here and there. He felt terribly guilty about it, but reasoned that with Kurt he was almost always the top so it wasn't technically cheating. Still, Blaine knew he was being a very bad boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh God! Mmm, it feels so good Mark!"

"Yeah Blaine? You like my cock in your ass, eh?"

Blaine was riding the muscular jock, undulating his hips as he sunk and slide off Mark's condom-clad cock. Mark looked over Blaine's shoulder to his dresser mirror, watching in awe as Blaine's perfect ass gobbled him up. He hissed from how good it felt, pumping up into Blaine as he exclaimed, "Fucking your ass! So sweet! Why can't I get any girls to do this?"

"Hey, hey! No talking about other people when you're in me!," Blaine said, putting a finger to Mark's lips. "I'm here right now, so be happy, or…" Blaine said as he slowly lifted himself off Mark's member, "would you prefer that I go?" Blaine stilled himself around the head of mark's cock, pursing his lips in a teasing pout and batting his long eyelashes.

"No no! Blaine baby, you're the best. You're so fucken hot, who wouldn't go gay for you?" Mark said as he latched onto Blaine's hips and pressed him back down on his cock. "Oh yeah, oh fuck yeah!" he moaned, picking up the pace, throbbing cock drilling into Blaine as he shifted his hands to cup and spread Blaine's cheeks. "Yeah, just like in a porno," he gasped as he watched the relentless in and out of their fucking reflected in the mirror. Blaine started to stroke his own cock, waves of pleasure hitting him so hard his eyes were rolling back into his head. "I'm gonna cum!" Mark grunted, "Aahhhrgh!" scrunching up his face as he released his semen inside Blaine.

Blaine could feel the cum spurting even through the condom, half disappointed that Mark didn't pull out and come on his face. Blaine's ass clenched rhythmically around Mark's cock. He loved the feeling of being so worked over, so opened up, so sluttily used. All those hot guys with their ripped bodies and super hard cocks. Sweet little Blainey was such a good cockslut! He was starting to feel insatiable, like he could never get enough. And with those heady thoughts, Blaine came all over Mark's chest.

Blaine slowly extricated himself and stood up, taking a towel that Mark handed him to mop himself up. Just then his phone beeped an alert. "Oh shoot! I forgot Glee club is having a special meeting to discuss themes for our next performance. I've got to get back to school and put my two cents in. See you later Mark!" Blaine practically ran out the door.

He was just outside the choir room when he ran into Sugar. "Oh honey! Where did you just come from?" she said, a puzzled smile on her face.

Blaine stopped in his tracks. "What?" he asked. Was she just trying to make him paranoid? Did he smell like sex or something?

Sugar peered at his neck and giggled, lightly fingering his nibbled on flesh. "Someone's got a hickey," she whispered conspiratorially.

Blaine's eyes practically fell out their sockets. "Oh shit!" he said, then looked at the girl with pleading eyes, "Sugar do you think you can help me take care of this somehow?"

Sugar's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together giddily. "Let's take a detour before we head in, shall we?" Sugar looped her arm around Blaine's and walked him outside to a hidden corner where she applied cover-up to his neck. They stayed quiet for a while until she sighed and said, "OK, I'm helping you but you've got to give me the skinny on this. I'm dying to know! New boyfriend huh? Or a lil somethin' somethin' on the side?" Sugar asked, nudging Blaine with her elbow.

Blaine took a deep breath. He wasn't about to admit anything to a fellow Glee club member - the fastest way for Kurt to find out. What could he say? Blaine was racking his brain for an excuse and he must've looked so stricken that Sugar finally said, "Whatever Blaine, it's all right I won't tell on you. I mean I think it's really awesome that you are trying so hard with the long distance thing."

Blaine looked up at her, wanting to make sure she wasn't just making fun of him.

"It's not easy, I know. I tried it with someone I met at camp one summer. It blew up in my face cuz I didn't have the nerve to tell him that I wanted to start seeing other people. But what I wanted was natural. What's unnatural is depriving ourselves!," she exclaimed.

Blaine had to make a quick decision. He looked into Sugar's eyes and felt like he could trust her. Besides, he was practically bursting at the seams from all his secret trysts and was dying to have a confidant. Maybe Sugar could be that person.

"I sort of feel like things have gotten out of control," he said. And before he even knew what was happening, the tears started to fall. The guilt and the sadness, but also that gnawing need that kept burning inside him - he was carrying the weight of all that and he hadn't even fully realized it. "Somehow, without really meaning to, I guess I've become a bit of a floozy," he said with a wan smile. Sugar wrapped her arm around Blaine's shoulder and listened.

Blaine felt both relief at being able to unload about this double life he had been leading, but also incredibly nervous about letting the secret out. He knew only time would tell if Sugar could keep the secret. She had never seemed particularly close to Kurt, so he figured she wouldn't be too motivated to tell on him. But as juicy as the details were, it might be hard for her to keep it all in. Damnit, what had he done?

Blaine was in the bookstacks of the library the next day as he muddled through his predicament. This is what I get for being a cheater, he thought. You reap what you sow, and nothing good will come of this. He kept thinking these kind of thoughts as he mindlessly bit his nails. I just want to go home and crawl into bed and throw the covers over my head, he thought as he started to feel helplessly dejected. Just then he heard someone cough behind him. He turned to see that it was Jake, who was on the wrestling team. Jake who had one of the best bodies at McKinley, if not all of Lima, Ohio. God help me, thought Blaine, but if I'm going to hell let me have fun on the way….

Blaine and Jake sat in the back of Jake's SUV steaming the windows up with their heat. Who knew so many jocks at McKinley would not only be game for a lil man-on-man action, but actually go out of their way to pursue it with Blaine? He couldn't help but love the attention. But even more than that, his body was learning to love the constant stimulation. He basked in the sultry glow of a sordid rendezvous or two. He thrilled at the secret language which only he could decipher in smouldering looks and subtle nods conveyed during passing hallway encounters which let him know how much he was wanted and sought after. He still hadn't come down yet from the initial rush of all this action. He was both looking forward to and dreading the Thanksgiving break, not knowing if the downtime would force him to face his unfaithful ways or drive him to seek out more. All he knew is that he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Blaine's legs were spread wide as he leaned back in the SUV's cargo area, the back seats pulled down to make more room. Jake was on his knees facing Blaine. He stared down at Blaine with a wolfish look as he rolled down a condom over his cock, then slicked himself up with lube before lining himself up against the prone boy's ass. Jake pushed the tip in and out, each time pushing in a little bit more as Blaine breathed deep breaths to relax his muscle. The wrestler took his time, which Blaine appreciated, and eventually his entire length was sheathed inside Blaine. He bent over Blaine, resting his forearms on either side of the beautiful boy. Blaine's eyes fluttered shut and he turned his head to the side as a low moan escaped from his throat. Jake lapped and nibbled at his exposed skin, breathing against him as he moaned, "Mmm there's something about your neck that's so sexy." He kept his cock buried deep in Blaine, shifting ever so slightly in and out while he enjoyed the feeling of being enveloped by the smaller boy. He took Blaine's lower lip between his own, sucking gently before diving into a deep and languid kiss. "God damn Blaine, why are you so fucking good? You feel so fucking good," the wrestler moaned as he drove into Blaine, filling him up and stretching him out just right.

Blaine knew he was starting to use sex to distract himself from his problem, namely that he was having sex in the first place when he was supposedly trying to be faithful. And even if he were single, he was having way too much indiscriminant sex for it to be healthy. Maybe that was it - because he wasn't single, he was punishing himself by having sex this way. Dirty, nasty, and cheap. Dear lord, he was turning into a sex addict!


	3. Chapter 3

The whole house was thumping from the bass of the sound system as music blared from speakers, strobe lights and disco ball setting the scene for a living room dancefloor as teenagers caroused with drinks in hand - dancing and grinding, yelling and wildly gesticulating, jumping on one another and toppling each other over in a teeming frenzy of unabashed celebration. This was one of those epic parties where the parents were on vacation, the house was fabulous and stocked to the gills with booze and other party favors, and a motley crew of cool kids, too cool to be cool kids and troublemakers were in attendance.

When Blaine first heard about the party, he was a bit skeptical about going. After all, he'd heard about it from one of his jock buddies and was a bit leery. What with all his illicit activities of late, he didn't want to walk into some kind of set-up. It took some convincing, but eventually he came around. So here he was, drink perpetually in hand as he enthusiatically participated in the merrymaking. At the moment, that included spying upon a group of McKinley jocks as they charged one another, wrestled each other to the ground, pawed at one another in their sloppy drunkiness and generally acted as gay as a rainbow flag. One of the things Blaine loved about watching jock-types get drunk was exactly this: how "I love you man" and other phrases of affection would be blurted out, accompanied by bear hugs and body rolls, sweaty faces lolling into one another, open mouths breathing against skin and hair as the alcohol fueled indiscriminant and gluttonous touches.

Blaine was starting to feel the alcohol himself, feeding the fire burning inside him with lusty thoughts of hard, muscular bodies overtaking him in all the right ways. Blaine literally began to get hot and bothered under the collar, deciding to make his way to a less stuffy part of the house and maybe get some fresh air. Passing through a gauntlet of revelers in a hallway, Blaine found himself pulled aside as he was grabbed by the waist, lifted and twirled before being set down again. A pair of strong arms continued to embrace him.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, laughing and confused, still unclear in the dim lights who had grabbed him and remained behind him.

"Anderson, buddy! Watcha doing babycakes?" the jock behind him said in a tone that tried to sound flirty, but struck Blaine as sort of hilarious.

"Babycakes?" Blaine giggled as he turned himself around to face his hallway suitor, pressing into him seductively with his hips and chest as ran his hands down the taller boy's sides and peered up at him with a bemused smile. It was Tyler- looking hunky with his pink-flushed cheeks, blond hair tousled, tank top and jeans clinging to his gym-cut body.

"Oh it's you, my original sin!" Blaine exclaimed, placing fingertips over mouth in exaggerated surprise.

"Mmm I did start a little something, didn't I?" Tyler said as he leaned into Blaine nose to nose, a proud smile on his face.

"Sure man, you're a real trendsetter," Blaine jokingly scoffed, teasing the other boy with hot breath against lips.

"Hey! Get a room!" slurred Jake the wrestler as he passed by with a 40 ouncer of malt liquor that he was inexplicably shaking and spraying the walls with. The pair laughed at his insinuation, shaking their heads in denial. But Jake stumbled back a few seconds later to say "I'm serious Blainers. I think I saw some Glee Clubbers here. Just watching your back bro!"

Blaine's eyes bugged out in shock, which Tyler thought made the smaller boy look so adorably hapless. Not only was he extremely turned on at the sight of Blaine's tight little body, his luscious lips and big hazel eyes, now he felt stirred to play the role of rescuer. "Come on, hot one. Let's find you a hiding place!" he said as he grabbed Blaine by the waist and threw him over his shoulder.

They found a vacant room upstairs. Well actually, it was occupied with a couple in the beginning stages of a makeout session but Tyler stormed in declaring a state of emergency and quickly evacuated the stunned duo. Blaine couldn't help but laugh guiltily at the jock's antics.

"Tyler, that's probably bad karma to just kick people out like that," he said.

"No way, Zeke there owes me one. It's all good," he purred as he backed Blaine up against the wall. Blaine moaned as they grinded together, cocks growing harder. He threw his head back and to the side as he let out a heavy breath.

"There's that neck again. Mmm," mumbled Tyler as he licked and kissed the dewy flesh.

"No biting, no hickeys, okay?" Blaine managed to mutter in response.

"I know, I know. You have a boyfriend," Tyler said in teasing sing-song.

"Oh great, make me feel even shittier," Blaine smirked, the alcohol haze taking most of the sting out of the comment.

"I know how to make you feel better," the jock cooed.

"Are you trying to be an asshole?" Blaine said half-heartedly as his body continued to betray his arousal.

"No, I'm trying to get into your asshole," Tyler said, his smiling teeth nibbling at Blaine's ear.

Blaine groaned at the jock's inane sense of humor but couldn't deny that he wanted a piece of him. He clawed at the front of Tyler's shirt, twisting it in his fist. "Then what are you waiting for?" he said with a smile, tipping his chin upward in a mocking gesture.

It did not take long for Tyler to rise up to the challenge. Soon enough, jeans were pulled off, condoms and lube were retrieved and Blaine was pushed up against the wall with his legs and arms wrapped around the bigger boy as he mercilessly pumped into him with his blazing sword of a cock. I'm getting fucked into the wall, thought Blaine in hazy bliss. Tyler's strength easily held Blaine up as he got rocked, slammed and bobbed into oblivion. Tyler's cock piercing his beautiful round ass from below with brutal precision even in his drunken state, the primal animal within taking over as he crammed every last inch into Blaine. God, I'm getting split in two, Blaine mused in a fugue of fuck-fuck-fuck. Tyler roared like a lion as he came, slapping hard against Blaine's ass as he jackhammered into him.

"Well, thank you for that," Blaine said breathlessly.

"No, thank you," said Tyler with a satisfied smirk.

After cleaning up, which included Blaine's feeble attempts at fixing his bowtie and Tyler's laughing decision to go shirtless now that Blaine's cum stained his top, they exited the room, parting ways at the top of the stairs. Blaine stood at the landing for a moment to catch his breath and re-acclimate to the party around him.

"I've been looking for you all night," said a voice from the top of the stairs. Oh no, Glee Club! Blaine immediately thought. But the voice wasn't right. He turned around, finding himself face to face with one Sebastian Smythe.

"Sebastian. Fancy running into you here," Blaine said, composing his face into a neutral expression.

"Oh killer, don't try to con me. I know what you've been up to," Sebastian said.

Blaine cocked his head to the side and asked, "What do you mean?"

Sebastian smiled, a predatory glint in his eye as he looked Blaine up and down.

"You don't have to be coy with me Blaine. Word gets around."

"Word? Okay," Blaine said no more. He couldn't know if the Warbler was bluffing.

"I am a jock, after all," Sebastian said with a smile that did not entirely reach his eyes.

Blaine took in a sharp breath. He stood there and looked down, scared to know what the hell Sebastian wanted.

Sebastian moved in closer, grabbing Blaine's wrist and forcing him to look at him. His eyes gleemed with a hint of cruelty and smouldering anger. "And everyone thought I was the big slut. Who knew your bashful schoolboy charms would lead you down the gutter."

Blaine twisted his wrist out of Sebastian's hold. "Why are you saying that? What the fuck's wrong with you?"

Sebastian grabbed the front of Blaine's shirt with both hands, shaking him. "Why couldn't you come to me? We could've had so much fun. Tearing it up at Scandals, tearing up each other," Sebastian spat out the words.

"Sebastian! The whole world does not revolve around you. And besides, it's not like I planned any of this," Blaine said angrily.

"Hmph! Well, that may have been the case at the start but I doubt it's still true. Disappointed as I am that you left me out of your earlier adventures, I think I see a way for you to make amends. I have a proposition for you."


	4. Chapter 4

"A proposition? What makes you think I'd consider anything from you? I mean, you're being a total prick right now," Blaine hissed at Sebastian.

A smug smile appeared on Sebastian's face as he narrowed his eyes. How could I ever have thought he was attractive? - Blaine wondered to himself as he gave the death stare to the smarmy Warbler.

"Despite all your recent indiscretions, I am aware that you are still on record as taken and supposedly madly in love with your clueless fairy of a boyfriend. Now I have your attention, don't I?" Sebastian said with a look of triumph.

Blaine crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the Dalton boy, growing impatient at how Sebastian was drawing this out. "Go on," he said.

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head slightly, basking in the pleasure of his own conniving mind. Hands resting in his pockets, he pulled out his phone, checked the display, then turned it around to show Blaine. "There's this," he said. On screen was a photo of Blaine flopped over Tyler's shoulder as they entered the bedroom. "And this," Sebastian continued as he slid the screen to the next photo. It was Blaine and Tyler leaving the same room, Tyler shirtless and Blaine still attempting to straighten out his bowtie.

Blaine flushed a crimson red and gulped loudly as he unthinkingly began to wring his hands together in worry. Sebastian saw a series of emotions flickering over the boy's face as he looked at him: wide-eyed doom, then beseeching eyes, then face falling flat in disgusted resignation. He hadn't wanted this to be the way that he finally laid claim to the one and only Blaine Anderson, but he would take it. His slash and burn philosophy left no room for sentimentality. Blaine was the ultimate prize and if he couldn't have him willingly, he had few qualms about twisting his arm into it.

Blaine's eyes were hooded and dark with venom. "Blackmail Sebastian? Back to your same old dirty tricks. So you're going to force yourself on me, is that it?"

Sebastian shrugged and pursed his lips, as if to say, "What can I do?" He turned so that they were side by side, hanging an arm around Blaine's neck as he whispered in Blaine's ear. "Come on, it won't be so bad. You seem pretty warmed up right now, what do you say we check out that room again?" Blaine shrunk away from Sebastian's touch, visibly repulsed by the suggestion.

"You all right Anderson? This guy bothering you?" It was Tyler, but he wasn't alone. Jake the wrestler was with him. A dynamic duo of Blaine's fuck buddies.

Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, a wave of relief relaxing his tense muscles. He looked at the two boys, concern and brutish energy coloring their expressions. It warmed his heart to know that these guys were really serious about looking out for him. But could they help him avoid blackmail? He knew he had to give it a try.

"Yes, actually he is bothering me. A lot," he said as he looked at Sebastian, whose eyes hardened in a hateful expression. "He's been harassing me for a while. And now he's trying to blackmail me." Sebastian looked stunned, as if he couldn't believe Blaine was fighting back.

Tyler took a step towards Sebastian, sizing him up. "Is that right? This douche bag giving you trouble?" Tyler pointedly hit his fist into the palm of his other hand. "There's a lot of people you probably don't want to mess with if you're giving our friend here trouble. I mean it'd be a shame if something happened to your pretty boy face." Tyler said. Jake growled out "That's right!" and thumped on his chest.

Sebastian put up his hands in surrender as he took a step back. "This has all been a misunderstanding, I can assure you of that. I'll be taking my leave now."

Tyler grabbed Sebastian by the collar. "Not so fast!" Sebastian's eyes went wide with fear. Blaine had never seen the other boy look so thrown off. "I think you owe Blaine an apology."

"Wait!" Blaine said, placing a hand on one of Tyler's arms. "I need to see his phone."

Tyler nodded but didn't let go of Sebastian. "Give Blaine your phone." Sebastian swallowed hard, reaching down into his pocket as his kept his eyes on Tyler, pulling out his phone and handing it over to Blaine.

Blaine clicked the phone on. "What's the password?" he asked.

Sebastian's mouth, set in a thin line, turned down into a frown. His expression was grim and he looked utterly humiliated. "It's 6669," he said meekly, averting his eyes from Blaine's penetrating gaze.

Blaine accessed the photo gallery and deleted the pictures. "Knowing you, there's probably already a back-up of those. But somehow, I doubt you'll be using them," Blaine said to Sebastian as he handed the phone back.

"That's right bitch! Stay away from Anderson or we'll hunt you down!" exclaimed Jake, who then flashed what looked like a gang sign as Sebastian scurried away.

Blaine shook his head, palms out and up as he smiled at his buddies in astonishment and relief. He pointed at Jake in amusement as he asked, "Was that gang signs you were throwing?"

They all laughed as Jake replied, "What? I was worked up!"

"Well I guess there's not much more intimidating than a suburban white boy jock flashing the signs," Blaine teased. "But seriously, you guys saved me big time. That was getting ugly there. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up."

"I noticed that douche earlier, nosing around upstairs. He literally had his ear to the door when you guys were in that room, fucken perv. I saw him take pictures with his phone and was letting Tyler know about it when we saw him with you," said Jake.

"Yeah you looked seriously unhappy when he was talking to you Blaine. That guy really got to you, huh?" said Tyler.

Blaine shook his head dismissively. "Nah, he creeped me out. But I'm fine. I have a feeling he'll leave me alone from now on. I really can't thank you guys enough. I owe you one."

"I know how you can repay us," Tyler said. Blaine and Jake both looked and waited expectantly for what he'd say next. "Help us pass Physics. The exam is coming up Tuesday, and you know the most in our class."

"Yeah, that test is gonna suck. At least you guys can hear from me how it was, I've got to take it first thing in the morning," groaned Jake in complaint.

"Okay. How about Sunday 6 o'clock my house?" asked Blaine.

The other two boys simultaneously uttered their confirmations, Tyler with "it's a deal" and Jake with "right on!" The three boys chuckled, then headed back downstairs.

Sunday 3:00pm (Text message)

Jake: Might be late or not be able to come at all

Blaine: K. Parents gone so just let yourself in & head to room whenever you can make it. Later!

"Is it okay if I put these in the fridge?" Tyler asked as he pulled out a 12-pack of beer.

Blaine laughed and shook his head in amazement. "Tyler, I thought we were gonna study."

"We are Blaine. Just thought we could use some inspiration." Blaine looked at him skeptically. "No seriously, we won't drink too much. It's only 12 beers between three of us," reasoned Tyler.

"Oh Jake may or may not be coming. He'll be late if he does come," said Blaine.

"All right Anderson, then it's just you and me. Let's get some work done," Tyler said as he opened a can of beer and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes and took the beer with a smile.

Upstairs an hour later, Blaine and Tyler had gone over the basics of what they needed to study, which was a good thing as they were increasingly drunk. Tyler started to get hyper, pulling stuff off Blaine's shelf and pretending to throw a football in the air. "What are you doing?" laughed Blaine.

"What's in here?" Tyler asked, pulling open a bedside drawer.

"Hey, get outta there!" Blaine said standing up just as Tyler pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Blainers, you are kinky! You like getting tied up huh?" Tyler said with a cheeky smile. Blaine's cheeks and neck flushed red as he reached for the cuffs.

"Give me that! It's just a novelty. I didn't even buy it. It was, uh, it was a gift," Blaine stammered as he tried in vain to grab the cuffs out of Tyler's hands.

Tyler straightened his arm and held his hand up high so Blaine couldn't reach, walking away from the shorter boy. "Cuffs, I like it," he said with a smile. "It reminds me of that male stripper movie Magic Mike, that scene where there're playing cops," Tyler said. The football player laughed as he swayed his hips and undulated like a Chippendale.

Blaine put his hands to his mouth in delight. "Ooh! Tyler, with your body, you could totally do that!" Blaine said, enthusiastically clapping his hands.

"You think so?" Tyler said as he began lifting up his t-shirt to show off his washboard abs.

Blaine bit down on his lip in excitement, then leaned one knee down on his bed as he said coyly, "Wanna give me a lap dance?" Tyler pushed Blaine down on the bed as he straddled him and began to take off his shirt.

Meanwhile, Jake was driving over to Blaine's. He couldn't help but think how hot Blaine looked at the party, especially after he'd been in that room with Tyler. Blaine looked so good when he was all fired up and worked over. His lips would get even redder and this beautiful flush would hit his cheeks. He just looked insanely pretty and fuckable. Jake palmed himself, feeling an erection growing. Damnit, I shouldn't be thinking this way right now, Jake chastised himself. If I'm all turned on when I get there, Tyler might think I'm some freak or something. Jake gripped the steering wheel hard with both hands, willing himself to think unsexy thoughts. By the time he got to Blaine's house, he was sweating and feeling defeated as he'd managed to think about sex almost the whole ride over.

Jake remembered what Blaine had said about letting himself in. As he made his way upstairs, he heard music playing and the two boys raucously laughing. Jake knocked on the door, but the music was too loud so he opened it and stepped in. Tyler had his shirt off and had Blaine bent over with his hands on the bed. The shirtless jock was playfully spanking the shorter boy, who was happily grinding his ass in appreciation.

"Whoa!" said Jake as a dumb smile spread over his face. "Looks like a party!"

Blaine's eyes and mouth formed cute little Os as he exclaimed, "Jakester! We thought you bailed!"

"Nah! Just had to take care of some stuff," Jake shrugged.

Blaine jumped off the bed and grabbed at Jake's shirt. "You gotta do some shots to catch to up to us!"

A good-natured smile on his face, Jake took the shot glass from Blaine. "Drink 'til she's cute?" he said, reading the words on the glass. Blaine waved his hand dismissively, muttering that it was a gag gift.

After a few shots warming his belly, Jake wanted to try to his hand at lap dancing Blaine. "You're cute to begin with Blainey," he whispered in his ear as he straddled him. "I don't need a drink to see that," Tyler got jealous and tried to pull Jake off Blaine. They playfully wrestled to the ground until Blaine jumped on top of them, attempting to break them up.

"Guys, guys! Awfully sweet of you to fight over me, but there's more than enough of me to go around," Blaine said merrily as he tried to disentangle the pair.

"Oh really?" Tyler said as he grabbed Blaine's waist and pulled him off his feet and onto the ground, "Maybe we'll see about that!" Jake grabbed the other half of Blaine and a tug'o'war ensued with Blaine giggling and squealing. Soon the grabbing turned into groping and groaning.

"Mmm, I think Blaine needs to give us a lap dance," Tyler said to Jake as they lay on the ground side by side, shoulders resting against the side of the bed. "Whaddya say, Blaine?"

Blaine was flushed and already gasping with the high of arousal. He fluttered his eyes and looked down bashfully before moving on his knees to straddle Tyler.

As they ground their hips together, Jake grabbed Blaine's ass. "Don't mind sharing a little?" Jake asked Tyler.

"Well it's really up to our host," Tyler demurred.

"Oh fuck," Blaine moaned in response as he slid his hand over to Jake's growing bulge.

Five minutes later, the two jocks were shirtless and Blaine had been stripped to his underwear. Blaine raked the fingernails of each hand onto the two boys' impressively chiseled torsos, humming with pleasure. As he nuzzled his cheek against Tyler's crotch, Jake pulled Blaine's underwear down to just below the line of his butt, nicely framing his firm yet supple cheeks. Jake grabbed each cheek in one hand and began massaging them obscenely together and apart.

Blaine was busy unzipping Tyler's jeans. Tyler reached in and pulled out his cock. Blaine's lips parted as he took in a breath, hard cock only inches from his face. Tyler took Blaine's chin and lightly batted his cock against the other boy's face, engorged flesh impacting rosy cheeks and lips with a thud. Blaine moaned and licked his lips, rolling his hips in anticipation. On the other end, Jake had peeled off his jeans and was pressing his hips against Blaine's bare ass.

Blaine chuckled to himself as he watched the two jocks assiduously avoid any direct sexual contact with one another. I don't mind being the conduit, thought Blaine, who loved the attention. Even more, he loved the stimulation, moaning as Tyler pushed his finger into Blaine's mouth as Jake nudged a wet knuckle against his hole. Blaine sucked Tyler's finger hungrily while he pushed back against Jake. Tyler replaced his finger with his cock, pushing insistently into Blaine's mouth. He relaxed his throat and slide his mouth down the smooth skin of the shaft until he was pressed up against Tyler's crotch. When he heard Jake spitting into his hand, Blaine quickly released Tyler with a slurp, then reached underneath a pillow to where a small bottle of lube was hidden, handing it over to Jake with a shy smile.

Jake gave him a wink and poured some lube directly onto Blaine, causing the smaller boy to arch his back from the sensation of cool fluid dripping down his crack. Blaine hummed and moaned as Tyler fucked his mouth and Jake fingered his ass. Jake reached into his jean's pocket and retrieved a condom. Smacking Blaine's ass, he stated matter-of-factly, "I gotta hit this." Blaine mewled his approval.

Jake ripped open the condom wrapper, making quick work of rolling it down over his hard cock and slicking it up with lube. Tyler looked on intently from his end as Jake guided his cock into Blaine's ass with his finger. Blaine moaned long and hard, then excitedly moved his hips until Jake stilled him with a firm grip. Blaine moaned even deeper at the other boy's show of control. His tanned body glistened as he maintained the lurid position of being fed cock from both ends.

"I think it's my turn. Come on man, let's trade," said Tyler after several minutes.

Jake obliged, pulling his condom off and tossing it in the trash. Blaine did not hesitate to take his cock in his mouth when Jake walked over to him. Meanwhile, Tyler slid into Blaine with ease, happy to finally get to fuck the hot-ass twink. The feeling of the receptive boy's opened up hole wrapped around his condom-clad cock was fucken incredible. Blaine had already hit a point of almost insane pleasure, mumbling unintelligibly the few chances he had to speak. His ass and mouth were both getting deliciously worked.

After Tyler had his fill of Blaine's ass, he ripped off his condom and grabbed Blaine's jaw, turning his head so that Jake's cock exited his mouth with a pop. Tyler spurted his hot load all over the boy's luscious face as he groaned. Jake let out his own moan and shot his load onto Blaine's face as well, squirting his jizz in gobs all over Blaine's mouth and cheek. The two jocks rubbed their spent meat against Blaine's face, momentarily allowing their cocks to slide against one another as Blaine lapped the cum off them. Blaine's long, dark lashes beat prettily against his skin as he closed his eyes in bliss, then looked up doe-eyed at the two boys.

"Irresistible," said Jake.

"Insatiable," laughed Tyler.

Blaine sighed with contentment.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" Tyler asked. Blaine directed him to the bathroom down the hall.

Once alone, Jake approached Blaine. "What's up Anderson? What about you?'

"Huh? Oh that. I figured I'd just take care of myself after you guys leave," said Blaine.

"Come here," said Jake, pulling Blaine to him so they were standing face to face. Jake reached down and began to stroke Blaine, who cried out before muffling his voice against the wrestler's neck. Jake found Blaine's lips, kissing them roughly until the brunette let his mouth fall open to receive the other boy's tongue. Jake quickened the pace as he pumped his fist up and down, willing Blaine to come for him.

"Oh God Jake!" Blaine cried, gasping repeatedly as the pleasure of being milked reached its climax. White trails flew through the air in tiny arcs, landing on Blaine's bedroom floor.

"Shit, sorry about that," Jake said, looking down at the mess.

Blaine reached up and kissed him, murmuring "No worries" against the other boy's mouth.


End file.
